How to Party
by Hepzheba
Summary: There's a party at Hogwarts and Seamus and Dean get a little bit friendly. Ron's not very happy about the result... Deamus, which means sex between two boys. Don't like? Well, don't read.


**A/N: **I don't really know where this story came from. Wrote it some months ago. Maybe I just wanted more Deamus in this world. It wasn't meant to be this graphic, they were just so horny, I couldn't control them...  
And yeah, I know, the title sucks, but I can't come up with _anything_. Please, suggest something else if you hate it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: **Has any of this happened in any of the books? No? Then I don't own them...

**Warnings: **Drunkness, sex between two boys, mentions of sex between a boy and a girl (please, don't kill me), swear words and a poor writer's tries to write in Irish accent (which I almost have no idea how it sounds. What's the difference between Irish and Scottish accents?)

**Pairings: **Dean/Seamus, mentions of Dean/Ginny and Seamus/Draco (which I have no idea were it came from at all).

**Reviews: **Makes me happy.

Let the show begin...

* * *

**How to Party**

The great hall was filled with students from third year to seventh year. Most of the third years were stacked up in a corner, only watching the others partying. The fourth years were trying to find the alcohol they were sure the fifth, sixth and seventh years had been drinking, but failed. Most of the fifth years were too drunk to move but just sat at a table staring out at nothing or sleeping soundly with their foreheads against the cold table or a friends' shoulder. The sixth and the seventh years were in the middle of the room, wildly dancing. The teachers of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry began to wonder if this party had really been such a great idea.

Dean Thomas, seventh year in Gryffindor, rose from the place were he had been sitting to calm down in his beating heart. As it no longer threatened to explode in his chest he got up again and joined his friends once again on the dance floor. Ginny Weasley threw her fiery red hair out of her face and smiled flirtingly at him, but he ignored her and danced up to Ginny's brother Ron and his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Dean, mate, back already?" Ron asked and laughed.

It was obvious that Ron had been drinking more than he really should and Dean was sure that Hermione would have complained about it, if she had not been drinking as much, or even more than him. She was giggling and Harry had his arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Yeah, just needed to cool down a bit", Dean answered with an amused glance at Hermione who tried to dance with Harry who, by the look of it, had no idea who to dance and keep Hermione from falling to the floor, at the same time.

"Sheesh, 'Mione, yer totally smashed", an Irish boy said and then Seamus Finnigan's sandy haired head popped up from behind the dancing couple.

"'m not", Hermione giggled. "I may've been drinking a lishsed too much, but 's not that bad."

"Yeah, right", Seamus muttered and then his light brown eyes caught Dean's amused ones. "Hey, Dean, baby."

Dean merely rolled his eyes at Seamus' flirting, but didn't protest when Seamus put his hand on Dean's hips bringing him closer.

"Where've you been?" Seamus whispered in his ear and Dean realised how close they really were.

He tried to back away, but one of Seamus' hand went to his lower back to keep him there. Dean knew that he could move away and Seamus would let him. If Dean had really wanted to.

"Dance with me", Seamus said and Dean let the Irish boy put his own arms around his shoulders.

"And the Irish slut finds another victim", Dean heard someone drawl.

He didn't even need to raise his head to know that it was Draco Malfoy.

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Seamus said and titled his head slightly to the side as his eyes met Malfoy's. "That you mean nothing to me."

"Why would I, Finnigan?"

Seamus smirked at him and then turned his face towards Dean. He grazed his lips softly over Dean's, just to tease Malfoy. Dean didn't like to be kissed just because Seamus wanted to tease his ex, but at the same time he wanted nothing else than to get kissed by Seamus. Seamus nibbled his lower lip softly and Dean couldn't help but let out a soft groan. This only encouraged Seamus more and when Seamus' tongue found its way into Dean's mouth Dean didn't protest. They broke the kiss and Seamus turned his head slightly to the side where Malfoy had been standing. He chuckled softly when he saw that Malfoy had left.

"Broken", he said softly and moved his arms so they lay around Dean's neck instead. He watched Dean's neck and then caressed it softly. "Have you ever noticed that our skin looks great together?"

Dean laughed at him, "How much have you been drinking, Shay? I thought you'd only been drinking a glass or two."

Seamus pouted cutely at him and Dean chuckled.

"Seriously, Dean, we do look great together. I'm all pale and you're all black."

"Then I should look even better together with Malfoy, he's paler than you", Dean thought out loud.

"Malfoy's an ass", Seamus said.

"Isn't that what you want?" Dean teased and Seamus tried to pout but then broke out laughing. Dean knew that the only ones who were allowed to make fun out of Seamus' sexuality was Seamus himself and Dean. If anyone else had said that Seamus would probably have hexed them into the next month, but as long as it was Dean it was okay.

"Merlin, I feel high", Seamus murmered and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean removed one of his hands from Seamus' waist and caressed his forehead.

"Are you 'kay, Seamus?"

"Yeah, it's just… I haven't been drinking that much, one, two, maybe three glasses and I usually can drink a lot more, but I feel all fuzzy and… Sweet Merlin, I'm such a pussy", he laughed.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Dean asked, concern evident in his chocolate brown eyes and in his voice.

Seamus gave Dean's lips a small kiss before answering.

"Nah, I'm fine, just feelin' bit weird", he said.

"Then we understand each other now, don't we, mr Finnigan?" Dean asked in mock seriousness.

Seamus threw his head back as he laughed. Before Dean had realised what he was doing he was kissing Seamus' throat softly. His lips grazed that pale, sweaty skin and his tongue darted out to taste the salty skin. He was about to back away when one of Seamus' hand entangled in Dean's black hair.

"Don't stop", Seamus pleaded softly, so softly that Dean thought that maybe he had imagined it. Seamus' hand in his hair was encouragement enough so he dove in again, kissing, tasting, nibbling that soft skin, earning small moans from the Irish boy.

His lips eventually found Seamus' and they kissed passionately. More passionately than Dean had ever kissed anyone and if it hadn't been so good he would've been scared of the consequences. Sure, he and Seamus had kissed before: out of curiosity in third year; because of various bets in later years; and sometimes just because Seamus needed to touch people he cared for. But never like this. It had only been small kissed (except that heated kiss in fifth year when they both were drunk and Ron had dared them to.) One of Seamus' hands moved to Dean's chest and Dean felt himself moan in his throat when Seamus teased one of his nipples through the shirt.

Dean broke the kiss, realising that they were getting way too touchy in a way too public place. Seamus groaned in protest as Dean backed away from him.

"Maybe…" Dean said and raised his eyes to look at Seamus.

He was about to say that maybe they should end this now before it got too far, but Seamus' lust-filled eyes stopped him. Seamus' sandy-coloured hair was tousled and he was panting heavily. His lips where a bit bruised from their hard kissing and on the side of his neck Dean thought he saw a hickey. Made by himself.

"Maybe we should take this some place else", he said instead.

Seamus' worried expression was replaced by the usual grin, only this time his eyes were filled with desire and not amusement.

"Come on, then", he said and grabbed Dean's hand.

He led them through the dancing crowd and out of the great hall.

"The dorm then?" he asked and Dean as he caught up with Seamus.

They hurried through the corridors and up the stairs hand in hand and when they reached their dorm Dean would be afraid that things wouldn't turn out the way he wanted. Seamus may have sobered up or regretted it or… His thoughts stopped abruptly as Seamus pressed him against the door in the dormitory and kissed him. Seamus pressed his whole body against Dean and they moaned into the sloppy kiss when their erections brushed against each other.

"Merlin", Seamus groaned against Dean's neck and his slender fingers started to unbutton Dean's shirt. "So many buttons", he groaned and Dean helped him with the problem by ripping the shirt open, buttons flying around the room.

"Eager aren't we?" Seamus teased and pulled Dean into another kiss as he pushed the shirt off Dean's dark shoulders.

He kissed his way down the side of Dean's neck and then his shoulder as Dean tried to concentrate and unbutton Seamus' shirt.

"Just rip it off", Seamus said and Dean did just that.

Seamus chuckled softly as his now ruined shirt fell to the floor. Dean stroke his hands over Seamus' bare, pale chest and bent down to kiss him. Seamus tried to deepen the kiss, but Dean moved away a bit and kissed his jaw-line softly instead. He continued the feather-light kisses down Seamus' throat and shoulder.

"Stop being such a tease, Thomas", Seamus demanded, but it lost all heat because of the whimper at the end that had been caused of Dean's tongue flicking against his left nipple.

Dean pushed himself off the door and backed Seamus towards the closest bed. Seamus half-lay, half-fell down the bed and landed on his back. He stared up at Dean and then gestured with his finger that Dean should come. Dean sat down on his knees, straddling Seamus' right thigh. Seamus raised his hand and put it behind Dean's neck before he brought the black boy's face down to his level. Their lips met briefly and their breath mingled before Dean dove in and their tongues met and teeth clashed. Seamus moved up the bed and Dean followed him, still hovering above him and still kissing him passionately. Suddenly Seamus switched positions and Dean found himself being straddled by the Irish sex-god.

"You look really hot like this", Seamus bent down and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You too", was all Dean could answer before Seamus kissed him once again.

He felt Seamus' hands caress his sides, his chest. He felt them tease his nipples and he thought he had died and gotten to heaven. His erection was painfully hard and he wondered briefly if he ever had been this aroused before. Then Seamus erased all decent thoughts from his brain with just a flick of his tongue against one hard nipple. Dean's back arched, pushing his chest against that delicious mouth. His right hand had fisted Seamus' hair and the other clutched the sheets tightly.

"Shay!" he moaned loudly as the Irish boy's finger teased his other nipple.

Seamus chuckled softly, the air against Dean's wet nipple tickled slightly and made Dean moan once again. Seamus moved his head over to the other side of Dean's chest and licked around Dean's other nipple, causing Dean to arch up against him. Seamus shifted slightly and one of his hands reached down between Dean's thighs. He caressed Dean's erection softly through the fabric as Dean cried out from pleasure.

"Like this, don't you, Dean?" Seamus asked in a low, seductive voice.

"Merlin, yes", Dean moaned as Seamus began to unbutton his trousers.

He raised his hips to help Seamus get the offending clothing off and soon he lay there nude in front of his best friend. It would have felt weird if he had not been more aroused than ever before. Seamus caressed the inside of his thighs with both of his hands and Dean whimpered and bucked his hips. He just wanted those hands on his cock. Seamus moved up until their lips met and at the same time their tongues met he closed his hand around Dean's dick. Dean moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to inhale. Seamus chuckled against his throat and kissed him hard. He bit down slightly on Dean's neck as he pumped the black boy's erection.

"Oh, sweet Merlin", Dean moaned and pressed his body against Seamus'.

Suddenly Seamus' hand left him and Dean heard himself whimper at the loss of contact.

"Dean?" Seamus questioned and Dean opened his eyes without knowing that he had closed them.

Seamus sat on his knees beside Dean, still clad in his trousers. There was a somewhat worried look on his face and the only decent thought that crossed Dean's mind was: 'Please, don't make him regret this.'

"What is it, Shay?"

"I…"

Seamus lowered his gaze so he didn't met Dean's eyes.

"You want to stop, right?" Dean said. "I know this could happen, it's just I thought… Well, we got this far why not go all the way… But I understand if you-" Dean rambled on, but was cut off by Seamus' lips on his.

"-want to leave", Dean ended the sentence lamely.

Seamus smiled softly at him and Dean smiled back, nervously, still not sure what Seamus was thinking.

"Like you said, why not go all the way", Seamus said.

"Oh?" Dean said before he realised what Seamus meant. "Oh", he said once again when he did. "You want to…?"

He blushed fiercely and he was sure that Seamus, who knew him the best, noticed this even though it didn't really show on his black skin. Seamus merely smiled nervously, a tinge of red on his cheeks as well.

"I want you in me", Seamus said and Dean closed his eyes at that sentence. It was more than he had ever wished to hear from Seamus, but it frightened him.

"I've never…"

"I know, Dean… I'll help you. And we don't have to…"

Seamus was going to say something more but this time Dean cut him off with his lips. He pushed down the Irish boy so he landed on his back and covered Seamus' body with his own. His bare erections came in contact with Seamus' clothed one and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

"Too many clothes", Dean breathed and began to unbutton Seamus' trousers.

"Indeed", Seamus agreed and helped pulling them off.

It was so hot, both boys were all sweaty but neither of them slowed down. Seamus lead Dean through the preparations and even though the black boy's hands were shaky and sweaty Seamus said he did good. Maybe he just said that to be nice. Dean slowly entered Seamus at the Irish boy's order and thought he was going to come by the pressure that surrounded him, the pressure that was Seamus.

Dean had had sex before, with Ginny a couple of times, but this was so different. Maybe it was that Seamus also was a boy or maybe it was the fact that Seamus made Dean more turned on with one of his sexy smirks than Ginny had ever accomplished. Even if she had been naked.

"I'm completely inside you now", Dean breathed into the other boy's neck.

He didn't dare to move 'cause if he did he would explode. Seamus was panting against Dean's neck and his hands were clutching the black boy's shoulders hard.

"Okay", the Irish boy after some moments of hard breathing. "'S'okay, you can move."

Dean started to move, carefully he thrust into the other boy. He moaned into the other boy's neck, sex had never ever felt this good.

"You don't have to be such a wuss", Seamus said and groaned. "I'm Irish, I'm not gonna break."

Dean chuckled softly against the other boy's neck, but did what he was told. Seamus moaned and his teeth bit Dean's shoulder, causing the other boy to groan and move even faster. The pressure built up inside the black boy and at last he reached his climax he screamed out as he came inside the other boy.

He stayed on top of the other boy, his muscles ignoring his tries to get them to move. He felt a hand on his arm. Seamus. He raised his head and Seamus looked at him with an expression Dean couldn't interpret. He felt something against his belly and understood. He moved out of the other boy and his hand reached down to stroke Seamus' still erected dick softly. The Irish boy threw his head back and moaned. Dean kissed his exposed throat, first softly then he bit down and made Seamus moan even louder.

His hand kept doing what he thought was good when a sudden thought came into his head. He swallowed before deciding. He moved down and hesitated, his lips only inches away from the Irish's dick.

"Dean, you don't…"

Seamus' words were drowned out by a loud moan as Dean closed his lips around the head of Seamus' cock. Seamus' hands entangled themselves into Dean's hair and he kept mumbling incoherent things while moaning. Dean liked this Seamus and sucked harder. When Seamus came into his mouth he didn't have time to think before he swallowed.

He moved up to lay beside his friend and caressed the other boy's forehead. Seamus opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean smiled nervously at him and Seamus smiled back. Dean was unsure of what to do next. What did a bloke say after just have shagging his friend? His best friend. His best, male friend.

Suddenly the door to the dorm flung open and revealed the three other dorm mates. Dean quickly pulled the covers so they at least covered his and the Irish boy's most private parts, but it was still pretty obvious what had been going on just minutes earlier.

"You didn't…" Ron said. "You did not…"

"Actually, Ron, I think they did", Neville stated.

"You did not just shag in _my_ bed!" Ron Weasley roared at the top of his lungs, probably waking up half the school.

Neville and Harry held the red-haired boy back and Dean knew he had to act quick or else he wouldn't be alive for very much longer. Nor would his Irish friend, who looked more amused than anything at the angry red-head.

"Come on, Shay", Dean said and pulled Seamus out of the bed.

They rushed to the bathroom, still with only one blanket to cover them both. They had just closed and locked the door as they heard Ron roar and just seconds after that he was banging at the door.

"Lucky he doesn't seem to remember to use magic", Seamus mumbled under his breath and let out a laugh as he sat down on the cold floor, forcing Dean to sit down too because of the one blanket.

"Ron, we're very sorry", Dean tried and leaned his back against the wall.

"I bloody hope you bloody are. And were am I s'ppose to bloody sleep? My bed's covered in Merlin-knows-what and all because of you!"

"Sorry?" Seamus tried, too.

He seemed to have realised that it wouldn't be comfortable to spend the night in the bathroom.

"Ron", Dean said. "You can take my bed…"

"Your bed?" Ron screeched. "I don't know what you've done in that bed. Pervert!"

Seamus covered his mouth with his hands to stop giggling at the angry Ron. Dean sighed, but smiled at his childish friend. Suddenly Seamus' eyes became serious and his hands fell down in his lap. Dean swallowed and the next thing he knew Seamus was kissing him. Not the let's-shag-kind-of-kiss, but just kissed him. Kissed him as if Dean was his boyfriend. But he wasn't, they were just friends. Who just had shagged each other in their other friend's bed and now where locked into the bathroom. And kissing. Though it wasn't a very long kiss, nor very breath-taking, Dean was still breathless when they broke it. Seamus looked into his eyes, as if trying to understand something, but Dean didn't know what. Seamus soon gave up and lowered his head.

"Dean?"

"Mm?" was all Dean could answer.

His head was filled with questions. They had just had sex, yes, but it was just as friends, wasn't it? And now Seamus kissed him. As if they were more than friends.

"I like you. Like _really_ like."

Dean looked at Seamus, but the Irish boy refused to look at him.

"Like I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life, like I'd die if you died, like I'd carry your child and…"

Seamus silenced and Dean tried to come up with something in reply.

"Men can't get pregnant", was his very intelligent reply before he banged his head against the wall. "I mean… I'd carry your child, too."

Seamus looked at him and bit his lip in an adorable way.

"I like you as in I love you", Dean said, afraid that maybe Seamus had only joked.

The brilliant smile he got in return was answer enough. Dean was just about to kiss the Irish boy when a loud bang made him jump.

"Come out here and fight like men!" Ron screamed at them.

"We're not men!" Seamus shouted back. "We're poufs and if you're not nice to us we'll shag you!"

Dean looked at Seamus disbelievingly.

"He'll buy it, trust me."

There was a moment of silence as if Ron was contemplating what Seamus just had said.

"He can't…" Dean said, somewhere in between amusement and shock.

"You'd do that?" they heard Ron ask at the other side of the door.

"Of course", Seamus answered, flashing Dean a huge grin.

"O-okay", Ron said slowly. "I won't hurt you, but you'll have to clean my bed."

Seamus stifled his giggles with his hand and Dean laughed quietly. They heard someone leave and then Neville's voice told them that they could come out. They rose, carefully not to drop the blanket they both wore and even more carefully opened the door. Harry was on the verge of dying because of stiffled laughter and Neville was biting his lip not to laugh out loud. Seamus flashed them a big grin before following Dean to their dorm, as he hadn't got much of a choice and he did not want to stand naked in front of Harry and Neville.

Ron was standing in the middle of the room looking anywhere but at his own bed. He turned his head in Dean's and Seamus' direction as they entered the room.

"I really should kill you, you know", he told them.

"Then we'd come back shagging you. As ghosts", Seamus said.

Dean merely shook his head and went to his trunk to get some clothes on. He found his pyjamas pants and thought that would do. He quickly put them on before leaving Seamus alone with the blanket around his waist. He quickly cast a cleaning spell at Ron's bed and Ron beamed a thanks at him before turning into his pyjamas and going to sleep. Harry and Neville joined them and went to their beds too. Dean went back to his bed to find Seamus in there. The blanket lay on the floor and Dean was very sure that the Irish boy had no other clothes on. Seamus smiled cutely at him and Dean merely smiled back before slipping under the covers to join the other boy. Seamus snuggled close to him and nuzzled his neck. He put his arms around the Irish boy's waist and brought him even closer.

"If you do anything when I hear, I'll kill you", Ron said. "I swear I will kill you. Both", he added with a look on Dean too.

"Nothing's gonna happen, right, baby?" Seamus said and turned to Dean.

"Nothing", Dean vowed.

"Hope you can control that horny Irish", Harry said from his bed.

"Hey!" Seamus said with mock-offence.

Dean merely smiled before turning out the lights. He could feel the Irish boy's lips on his jaw line and smiled slightly.

"You're amazing, Shay", he whispered.

"I know", Seamus said and moved up until their lips met.

Their tongues met and Dean's hand entwined themselves into Seamus' hair.

"I said if you do _any_thing when I hear…" Ron threatened and they realised that maybe they should just sleep instead.

"Night, Dean."

"Night, Shay. Love you, you know."

"Love you more."

"No, I lov-"

"Good _night_!" Ron's voice echoed in the darkness.


End file.
